As many people who play lotteries will appreciate it is often difficult to make up one's mind as to what might possibly be a winning lottery selection. Accordingly there is a need for a selector which will automatically perform this function for the lottery participant. Furthermore the device must be one which is easily operated to make a random lottery selection.